Human
Humans are a race of sentient bipeds native to the planet Daerraphere. By 500 AGE, Humans (alongside the other Daerrapherian races) had become an established spacefaring species, and around 2000 AGE, had begun their Era of Paragon. History Humans were supposedly created by magical beings later honored as gods, alongside the other races of Daerraphere. While most of early human history involved worshiping these deities, people began to spread out and mix with other cultures. This resulted in the adoption of many foreign words, traditions, and ideologies. During the era known as the Great Journeys, humans, along with many other races of Daerraphere, began to spread across their homeworld. New nations were born and the humans ended up being one of the most influential races of the time, beside the elves and dwarves. During the Space Age of Daerraphere, Humans were some of the most innovative engineers and were renown for their efficient knowledge of plasma. This meant that many other races and species looked to them for engineering advice and blueprints, especially when working with spacecraft. By 2115 AGE, Humans had spread across the galaxy and beyond, becoming a widely common species in almost every corner of the known universe. Description Anatomy and Physiology Humans are warm-blooded mammals who give birth to live offspring, and nourish their offspring with milk. They have five fingers, one being an opposable thumb. Their circulatory system is closed and consists of one heart and a network of blood vessels and red blood due to the iron-based hemoglobin of humans, as well as two lungs that which breathe a mainly nitrogen-oxygen-based atmosphere. Externally, they have more hair than many other intelligent species. Their eyes have more pinpointed pupils allowing for good vision, and their sense of hearing can detect very low pitch sounds. However, their sense of smell is very poor. Humans are omnivorous, meaning they eat both meat and plants, as well as consume high calcium foods, such as milk of other animals, in great quantities. They have a more developed bone structure for protecting their organs. Humans are lean and possess relatively little muscle tissue. The relatively lower output of the human anatomy translates into a low upkeep for their sustained bodily functions. With a metabolism well-suited for the moderation of internal body temperature, less recovery time is required from physical exertion compared to other species. Currently, the average human lifespan is around 90 to 100 years. Population In the years leading up to it's Space Age, Daerraphere was deemed overpopulated. Humans were mainly to blame, as they were the most common race, capable of having many children in a short span of time thanks to their healthy metabolism and proper sex organs. Currently, there are an estimated 40.4 billion humans in the universe. Intelligence While other Daerrapherian races had innate links to arcane forces that made them an intellectually adept in comparison to most, humans were always a decently intelligent species. While there were certainly outliers, humans' relatively short lifespans caused them to become extremely progressive and innovative. This caused many other species to see them as a very hardworking people. Culture Being a very diverse and intelligent species, Humans have never confined themselves to just one culture. Even before their Era of Paragon, Humans have never gathered under just one banner. Now, in an age of space-faring, Humans can be found across the universe in groups of all kinds. When most people think of human society, they think of large cities and plasteel warships filled to the brim with fast-moving people looking to make the most out of their short lifespans. However, humans are very impressionable creatures, and their society usually takes inspiration from their surroundings and those they live with. For instance, the Doreans of Vassa Primis and Vassa Secundus base their society on that of the Vasseans who took them in as refugees in 2088 AGE. Trivia * Humans often consider themselves very basic beings, as they have very little connection to any innate arcane abilities or advanced biological defense mechanisms. Despite this, many other species consider them apex predators when placed in the right conditions with the right tools. Category:Intelligent Species Category:Daerraphere Races Category:Intelligent Species: Daerraphere System Category:Species: Daerraphere System Category:Humanoid Species